Physical vapor deposition (PVD) is a conventionally used process for deposition of materials atop a substrate. A conventional PVD process illustratively includes bombarding a target comprising a source material with ions from a plasma, causing the source material to be sputtered from the target. The ejected source material may be accelerated towards the substrate via a negative voltage or bias formed on the substrate, resulting in a deposition of the source material atop the substrate. During the PVD process a magnetron may be rotated within a water filled cavity, near a backside of the target, to promote uniformity of the plasma. The water-filled cavity is used to remove heat generated during processing. However, the water filled cavity hinders the serviceability of the magnetron and interferes with the feed of RF energy through the surrounding structure to the target.
Accordingly, the inventors have provided an improved apparatus to perform physical vapor deposition processing.